Many mobile devices have a display for visibly presenting information to a user. Many such devices have a Graphical User Interface which may permit a user to input information to the mobile device. Some of these devices have touch screens which permit both the device to present information to the user, and the user to input information into the device. Such mobile devices are offered in a variety of sizes and form factors. Some mobile display devices, such as some iPods® mobile digital devices (commercially available from Apple, Inc. of Washington) are little more than an inch in their longest dimension. Other mobile devices, such as some laptop computers may have very large display screens, perhaps sixteen inches across or more. Various thicknesses may be found in the mobile device population, as well. Such devices may perform useful functions and may provide entertainment to those who make use of them.
Each type of mobile display may be optimally presented in a manner that is appropriate for that device. Other portable devices may be presented to a user in a variety of manners. For example, books may be presented to a user in an open book manner. A board game, for example, may be best presented on a flat surface.